


Computer Guy

by SubtleNinja



Category: Yoo Ah In - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, this is the stuff that never happens in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: Expect the unexpected ...stupid computers!





	Computer Guy

It was another frustrating day at work dealing with my computer. I was tired of having to reboot my system every 15 minutes. I called our computer tech's office and asked for help. The regular tech was on vacation so they sent his replacement. I was ready to freak out on this poor guy and when I looked at him, I could not say a word. He was not your typical computer tech. There was nothing nerdy about him. He smiled and said his name was Yoo Ah In. I smiled and told him my name, Marie. He asked me what the problem was and I explained the situation. He said he could fix me up in no time. I stepped out of my office for a couple of minutes to compose myself. I walked back into my office and closed the door behind me. I noticed Yoo Ah In was under my desk taking apart the computer tower. He was quiet while he did his work. I enjoyed watching him as I sat in my chair next to him. I asked him if he would like a drink. 

He smiled and reached for my leg, " _No thanks, not right now_." 

I felt a heat wave flow through my body. He flashed his big brown eyes at me. I was getting hot just looking at him. He went back to work on my computer and I continued to sit and watch him. I watched his hands move skillfully and wondered how nice they would feel on my body. I must have blushed because he asked me what I was thinking about. 

" _Nothing_ ," I replied. 

I couldn't tell him that I wanted to fuck him right here in the floor of my office. What was I, crazy? I’m the boss and I knew this was neither the time nor place for fooling around. All I needed was my secretary or business associate to walk in and see me getting down and dirty with the computer guy.

 

I got up from my chair and walked over to my filing cabinet and pulled some files out so I could work on them. I couldn't even think straight. I opened one file, sat on the sofa and started to review it.

" _Can I ask you a question?_ " he said in a deep voice.

" _Sure_ ," I replied.

He walked over to me at the sofa.

" _Have you had sex in your office before?_ " He asked in an innocent voice. I shook my head " **no** ". He dropped to his knees and placed himself in between my legs. I couldn’t fight him off.

" _Your computer is fixed and I have some free time, are you busy?_ "

I stared at him for a moment then replied, " _No, I’m not_."

I knew I had a ton of work to do but someone this beautiful didn’t come around everyday. He smiled and reached forward to kiss me. I went with the now and returned the kiss. The kissing became more intense. Our bodies meshed together while we kissed. We said nothing to each other. I placed my hands on his muscular chest and felt his muscles. He held my face as we kissed. He kissed down my neck. My body responded to his touch. He was very passionate and strong. His hands moved over my body.

" _I want you to relax and enjoy yourself_ ," he whispered then kissed my neck. He placed his hands under my skirt and pulled down my panties. I was so glad I had shaved myself the previous night.

" _How sweet_ ," he said as he inspected my pubic area. He pulled up my skirt to expose my lower half. He bent down and began to kiss my belly then ran his tongue down to my secret spot. He pulled my bottom to the edge of the couch and licked my pussy with expertise. I felt my body shake with desire. I had not had oral sex like that in a long time. I moaned silently to myself, just so no one else would hear what was going on in my office. I opened my eyes on occasion to watch him perform the most wonderful acts of oral sex on me. He kept licking and sucking in all the right places. I was about to climax when I felt him stop.

" _Not yet_ ," he said. My breathing slowed down. He pulled his cock from his pants and I looked at it, it was a lot larger than what I had in the past.

" _I want to feel you around me, climaxing on me_ ," he whispered.

He pulled a condom from his wallet and expertly rolled it on. He sat next to me on the couch and I straddled his hips placing the head of his cock at my entrance. I slowly took him into me. Little by little I began to stretch. He felt incredible. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his hard body. We kissed deeply as he pumped himself into me. I braced myself with my hands on the back of the couch. He placed one hand between my legs and started to play with my special spot. He kissed down my neck to my chest and continued to stimulate me. I unbuttoned my shirt and unfastened my bra and let me tits hang free. He was pleased with what he saw. He continued to kiss down my neck to my breasts. Licking each nipple, sucking each nipple, giving each ample attention. I felt my body on the verge of climax. He quickened the pace of his fingers and cock. I could not hold back any more and let myself cum. I tried so hard not to scream. He felt so good and I had never had an orgasm like that. I pulled myself close to him and held him tight as he wrapped both arms around me and let himself climax inside of me. He let out guttural noises, also trying to be quiet. He pumped me until he could fill me no more. We sat there for a minute coming down from this incredible afternoon encounter. We looked at each other and smiled and kissed.

" _I can't say I have ever done anything like this before_ ," he said to me.

" _Neither have I,_ " I replied.

He removed his condom and placed it in a few napkins I had on my desk and placed it in the trash can. I adjusted my clothing then walked over to my chair and sat down. I sat there and could not believe what I had just done. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

" _If you ever need to be serviced, please call me_ ," he said. He placed his card on my desk.

I smiled, " _Thank you_."

He put himself back together, gathered his belongings and left my office. The rest of the day went by in a haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 9/10/02  
> Revised 7/13/17


End file.
